El paquete durmiente
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Amo el sexo pero tengo un pequeño gran problema. Mi paquete se ha declarado en huelga, simple y literalmente se ha acobardado y no crece. No importa el estímulo que le ponga adelante o lo bien que lo trate, nada.¡Me declaro oficialmente desesperado!


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**El paquete durmiente**

**_23 de diciembre- The oldest bar_**

_Entré al bar y lo vi apoltronado en la esquina, obviamente la más lejana a la puerta, obviamente con una marea informe de gente en el medio, obviamente superpoblado de mujeres vestidas para matar en busca de un ligue por una noche… una tentación para cualquier hombre disponible o tal no disponible pero con ganas de guerrear… típico de Jasper arrastrarme a este lugar "por mi propio bien"._

_Conocí a mi cuñado en la Universidad. Baste decir que no dejábamos títere con cabeza. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, alguna que otra rapada, con delantera, planas como una tabla, esculturales o no tanto pasaron por nuestro departamento de solteros. _

_¡Ah los buenos viejos tiempos!, solas o en grupo y que los hubo… los hubo, mientras tuvieran falda anque pantalones pero no vinieran con "sorpresa" … go ahead!. Éramos un par de pendejos desenfrenados. Sexo, sexo y más sexo, para que engañarme también alcohol y unas cuantas partidas de póker en el medio, pero básicamente sexo._

_Todavía sigo sin entender como resultamos profesionales medianamente eficientes, y de veras creo que lo somos. Jasper es abogado en una empresa, de manera que a lo sumo puede perder alguno que otro pleito, costará un poco de dinero y ya… pero yo soy médico, se supone que salvo vidas ¡Increíble que alguien se haya atendido conmigo cuando empecé con las prácticas!... bueno en anatomía estaba bastante versado… _

_Todavía tengo pesadillas con el día que el cabrón me contó que se había enamorado de mi hermana, un asco después de todo lo que le había visto hacer. Se supone que los amigos de juerga no se casan con tu hermana. Pero el muy perro lo hizo y obviamente a lo grande, embombó a Alice a los seis meses de estar de novios._

_Mi lealtad se vio seriamente comprometida cuando mi padre se enteró y casi lo muele a golpes, tuve que detenerlo para que no lo "cagara" a patadas o directamente "le disparara un buen tiro justo en los testículos" … era mi amigo, pero también era mi hermana y se suponía que tenía que colaborar en la paliza o en su conversión a eunuco, digamos que Alice salvó la noche con un desmayo digno del Oscar. Mi padre nunca se lo perdonó y lo rebautizó "pistola veloz"… _

_Mi sobrino nació seis meses después de la boda con un sano peso de 3 kilos y medio… lo de prematuro no se lo podía tragar nadie y todavía resuenan los ecos del escándalo en la familia._

_Puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que ahí empezó la debacle que arrastro hasta el día de hoy, en el que como un idiota voy a sentarme adelante del causal de mis desdichas a tomar unos tragos… claramente soy un masoquista._

_¿Por qué lo acuso? Pues porque si el idiota no hubiera sido tan feliz con Alice y su hijo, que entre paréntesis lleva mi segundo nombre dado que el primero lo tacharon de la lista por anticuado y falto de personalidad, yo no me hubiera sentido solo y envidioso. Si no me hubiera sentido solo y envidioso nunca en la vida habría ido a esa maldita fiesta. Si no hubiera ido a la maldita fiesta no la hubiera conocido. Si no la hubiera conocido no me habrían puesto el lazo. Si no me hubieran puesto el lazo seguiría disfrutando de mi soltería sin traumas y cuando digo traumas en realidad digo TRAUMAS._

_Pero no, dejé que me atrapara la más perra de todas las perras del universo. Puse la firma en un cheque en blanco… y bien caro me costó en todos los sentidos imaginables._

_Como llegué a la situación de casarme con Tania a los cuatro meses de conocernos, sencillo, un claro síndrome de "bolas azules" y ego hinchado por adulación. La maldita era un auténtica profesional._

_La conocí en una reunión de fin de año que organizaba la empresa donde trabajaba Jasper, por supuesto de nuevo interfiriendo negativamente en mi vida y van…, me dejé convencer con el trillado argumento " estar con alguien no es tan malo, Edward, no sabes lo que te pierdes… vas a conocer a gente distinta… no puedes seguir como hasta ahora… los tiempos de universitario ya se terminaron… una chorrada de mierda pero mi "hermanita del alma" secundada por "pistola veloz" me convencieron y fui. Primer error, nunca pero nunca le hagas caso en nada a tu hermana menor y mucho menos si está secundada por tu mejor amigo, fiestero compulsivo y que está en veda. _

_El cabrón se movía en otro mundo, el único problema es que me creía el lobo y terminé siendo el carnero, literalmente, jugaban en ligas mayores a las que no estaba acostumbrado… lamentablemente me di cuenta muy tarde._

_Tania estaba para el infarto. Era la secretaria de un tal James el gerente de ventas, un tipo desagradable si los hay. Me sedujo con la maestría de una experta, mostró, sugirió pero no dejaba tocar. Decía que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio para entregar su virginidad a quien fuera su marido… me la tragué cual niño de tres años. Me gustaba, nos divertíamos, y me ponía a cien, de manera que me dije ¿porque no? Segundo error, antes de actuar piensa con la cabeza no con tus partes..._

_La respuesta me golpeó con la fuerza de un tornado en nuestra noche de bodas, cuando teniéndola desnuda en mi cama y con la cabeza de mi verga entrando en su vagina comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y a sangrar. Terminamos la "noche de bodas con mi virginal recién adquirida esposa" en la guardia del hospital donde tuvo que quedar internada en observación luego de sufrir un aborto espontáneo. Al salir del hospital me confesó que me iba a endilgar a la criatura que había engendrado con un hombre casado, su amante y jefe. La muy descarada le puso precio a su silencio y se llevó todos mis ahorros y algo más._

_Soy médico y racionalmente comprendo que no tuve nada que ver en el suceso, pero no hay quien se lo explique a mi "paquete" que se ha declarado en huelga desde entonces. Simple y literalmente está acobardada y no crece, sin importar el estímulo que le ponga adelante o lo bien que la trate… nada… ¡frustrante!_

_Por supuesto he tomado medidas para solucionar el tema, de las más simples a las más extremas pero no hay caso la pobre yace fláccida en estado de letargo. Estímulos visuales, manuales, bucales, mecánicos no han servido a la hora de activarla… desesperante! _

_Entiendo la preocupación de Alice, aun más la de Jasper que me conoce y me ha visto actuar y no puede creerse los cambios que ha sufrido mi personalidad, tampoco es que yo me haya abierto con él y le haya confesado "mi pequeño problema", pero alguna vez en su vida se podría ocupar de sus asuntos y dejarme a mi con los míos. ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿Qué hice en otra vida para merecer este castigo…?, por lo menos tengo que haber sido asesino serial y uno bien, bien sádico. Como el tipo es una mula aquí me encuentro para un nuevo capítulo de "arreglémosle la vida a Edward"…_

- De manera viejo que este año lo harás otra vez- afirmó antes que pudiera siquiera sentarme en la mesa.

- Así es, un clásico- le contesté tratando de sacarle hierro al tema.

- Sabes Edward, a menudo me pregunto si lo tuyo no es una forma sutil de suicidio. _Ahí vamos de nuevo, por Dios, es que no se cansa nunca de insistir…_

- Nadie muere por trabajar la noche de navidad, Jasper.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, hermano, apestas. Si alguien me hubiera dicho cuando nos conocimos que te ibas a convertir en una máquina lo hubiera mandado de paseo, estás demente... trabajas de lunes a lunes no hay cuerpo ni mente que lo resista.

- No es la gran cosa y me hace sentir útil. _Hermano, lamento que no lo sepas pero la realidad es que si no me agoto, la frustración sexual va a volverme loco… no nací para ser célibe pero como le dices a alguien "sabes me encantas pero tengo un pequeño problemita de impotencia" sin que salga corriendo a cien y peor aún si se queda y mi querido miembro sigue cataléptico._

- ¿Dime la verdad, que hiciste con mi amigo? ¿Dónde mierda lo tienes escondido? Sabes, el tipo era realmente divertido… disfrutaba de lo bueno de la vida.

- No jodas, Jasper, no me pones precisamente de buen humor con los planteos existenciales.

- El aislamiento y la soledad matan Edward- replicó inmediatamente - son como un veneno.

- No necesito un segundo padre consejero, me basta y me sobra con uno, gracias a Dios vive a bastantes kilómetros. La decisión está tomada y no hay vuelta atrás.

- Y ahí vamos de vuelta con lo mismo. Me lo podría estar pasando bomba con tu hermana en lugar de estar discutiendo contigo, el necio de mi cuñado, por Dios hermano, que necesidad tienes de cagarnos así! Te lo advierto me la estás poniendo muy difícil, Alice se va a poner insoportable.

- Soy el único que no tengo esposa e hijos dentro de la planta de guardia- argumenté

- Pero tienes amigos y sobrinos que te quieren y a los cuales les gustaría pasar las vacaciones de navidad contigo alguna vez en la vida.

- Lo se y no creas que no lo apreció, pero míralo desde este punto de vista, es mi regalo a la humanidad.

- Siempre tan generoso- pude sentir su sarcasmo como una daga- en realidad viejo creo que eres un cobarde y te escudas detrás de esa bata para no exponerte. Logró sacarme de quicio, no tiene idea de lo que me pasa y me juzga.

- No te atrevas a decirme que soy incapaz de tener sentimientos, si mis elecciones no te gustan es tu problema. Mi vida gira alrededor de mi trabajo, corto y claro, lo acepto y actúo en consecuencia.

- No debería ser así, estás equivocadazo hermano, la vida debería ser mucho más.

- Pero no lo es, es algo que he aprendido duramente.

- Donde quedaron tus sueños, Edward.

- Enterrados en una caja junto a los papeles del divorcio- repliqué hosco.

- No todas las mujeres son iguales.

- Seguramente no, te lo admito, pero escuchaste el dicho el que se quemó con leche cuando ve a la vaca llora… es mi caso.

- Era una trepadora incapaz de cualquier sentimiento noble, lo único que buscaba era dinero

- Lo era y en el proceso de darme cuenta destrozó mi vida, además de dejarme con lo puesto.

- Pasaron cinco años, hermano

- Y pasarán diez o veinte, déjalo estar es inútil- Lo había intentado sin resultados… estaba resignado. Mierda como puedo resignarme a no tener un orgasmo en lo que me queda de vida!

- Dime por favor que de vez en cuando te tiras a alguien

- Jasper, no voy a hablar de mi vida sexual contigo

- O mejor dicho de tu no vida sexual, realmente ¿Cómo aguantas?

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir esto en este momento- lo corté.

- Se me está cayendo un ídolo, ¿dónde quedó el semental que se volteaba cualquier cosa que tuviera faldas y meneara adecuadamente el culo?... –carraspeó y cambiando el tono a uno más confidente agregó- al menos dime que te están creciendo pelos en las palmas…- Levanté mis palmas… ¡Demonios ni siquiera eso funcionaba, horas dándole y dándole para nada… mano propia o mano ajena el resultado era el mismo !.

- Hugh hermano, ni siquiera eso, no entiendo como no explotas. _Quien le dijo que no exploto… tengo una regia úlcera…_

- No voy a cambiar de opinión, está decidido, no cuenten conmigo.

- Tenía que intentarlo

- Como todos los años

- Así es, como todos los años…

xxxxxx

**_23 de diciembre- Heathrow_**

- No vas a convencerme

- Por todos los santos, Bella, es que quieres terminar presa en nochebuena

- No, pero si es necesario, que así sea

- Estás completamente desquiciada.

- Eso ya lo sabes desde hace tiempo, no es nada nuevo.

- Pero este año te estás superando

- Por Dios, Jake, esos niños son huérfanos… merecen tener una navidad feliz.

- Todo el mundo les lleva regalos a los enfermos en navidad, Bella

- Sip, pero nadie los acompaña "esa noche" porque todos están muy ocupados brindando con sus familias y sus amigos.

- Cosa que bien podrías hacer

- Mis padres saben desde hace meses que no voy a viajar a casa este año

- Pero mantienen la esperanza que la testaruda irracional de su hija cambie de opinión y me encomendaron la difícil misión de convencerte

- Evidentemente en vista que estamos en un aeropuerto, tu tienes equipaje y pasaje y yo no… no te ha ido demasiado bien en la misión, eh.

- Estás tan equivocada mi estimada, también tienes un pasaje reservado a tu nombre como podrás apreciar si observas mi mano derecha y en cuanto al equipaje realmente no lo necesitas, tienes ropa suficiente en tu casa para pasar unos días. Anda, no seas cabrona y ven conmigo

- Hugh, eres imposiblemente terco, no, solo he venido para asegurarme que tomas el condenado avión y no te lo pierdes porque andas tonteando por ahí,

- Mira quien habla de terquedad… la mula

- Jake querido, eres mi mejor amigo… casi como el hermano que jamás tuve.

- Eso porque tu quieres…- me interrumpió levantando sugestivamente sus cejas,

Lo miré fijamente- ¿Sabes lo que no estoy haciendo ahora? El negó con su cabeza sonriendo socarronamente.

- No te estoy pegando porque estoy intentando actuar de manera adulta, pero te lo mereces.

Me abrazó y me pellizcó la nalga derecha- He decidido renunciar a la madurez- le dije al tiempo que le pegaba un codazo en las costilla, que tengo que admitir soportó estoicamente - Eso es porque de otra manera no funcionaría. Volviendo a la cuestión, no voy a abordar ningún avión, no voy a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con ustedes y estoy completamente decidida a seguir adelante con lo que tengo planeado- la voz del aeropuerto llamó a embarcar por última vez.

- Mala amiga, tengo que irme o perderé el vuelo- me besó la coronilla- Llama a Sam si tienes algún problema, el te sacará del apuro.

- Déjalo ya Jake, pero de todas formas gracias por preocuparte por mi.

- Tenía que intentarlo

- Lo se, anda y no pierdas ese vuelo que lo único que me falta es tener que llevarte de lastre… y no vuelvas hasta después de año nuevo que quiero el departamento solo para mi…

- Perra desalmada quien te va a preparar el desayuno, ya verás como me vas a extrañar

- Jake soy yo la que hago el desayuno- rodé mis ojos- Ni siquiera eres capaz de calentar el café en el microondas.

- Detalles, pero yo te llevo la bandeja cuando vuelves a acostarte para tomarlo en la cama y holgazanear un rato más- me respondió mientras se alejaba rodando su valija- Cuídate preciosa- me gritó mientras cruzaba la puerta de la sala de espera, avergonzándome ante todos los pasajeros que deambulaban por el aeropuerto.

xxxxxx

**25 de diciembre- _Health Center Hospital_**

06:20 AM

Una auténtica noche de pesadilla. Enfermos y accidentados fuera de toda media estadística esperable… Santo cielo se habían complotado contra mí, no pude salir del cubículo de guardia desde que empezó el desfile a la una de la mañana. La recepcionista y las enfermeras de guardia no habían sumado mucho esa noche, se las veía distraídas y molestas por tener que estar ahí. Consiguieron sacar de quicio a tres o cuatro de los pacientes con su indolencia. Estaba hecho añicos lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa, darme un baño, comer algo y dormir. Mi vida es patética…

Caminaba por el pasillo que daba a la salida trasera del hospital, paso a paso… tenía que lograr llegar a mi Volvo… mis piernas lograban moverse a duras penas debido al cansancio que me embargaba. Me detuve en seco cuando la imagen captada por mis retinas fue decodificada por mi cerebro. Oficialmente podrían declararme insano, estaba viendo a Papá Noel acuclillado de espaldas a mí revolviendo el contenido de su saco de regalos. Me quedé helado. ¿Qué mierda hacía un Papá Noel allí? ¿Sería un ladrón robando algo del hospital? No tuve tiempo de reaccionar porque como en cámara lenta y con un movimiento fluido el susodicho personaje se levantó de repente y al echar el saco sobre su espalda me dio un tremendo golpe. Lo único que me falta esta noche es una conmocióncerebralatiné a reflexionar al tiempo que caía cual bolsa de papas, arrastrando conmigo uno de los armarios con instrumental y pegaba con mi nuca en la esquina de la pared… _Esto iba a doler más tarde, seguro que dolería…_

- Oh diablos, lo siento mucho- me dijo con voz ronca y seductora, o al menos a los restos de mi cerebro que todavía funcionaban así le pareció. ¡_Diantres me estoy volviendo gay y fetichista… me resulta seductora la voz de Papá Noel_!

Afortunadamente algo de racionalidad me quedaba y a pesar de la neblina que enturbiaba mis ojos pude ver más allá del mero disfraz y no tarde en descubrir que bajo el disfraz se escondían unos senos gloriosos y unas curvas de locura. ¡Gracias al cielo los años de práctica no habían sido en balde, el sexto sentido seguía ahí! Era una chica-Noel. Sus ojos, santo cielo me atraparon con la fuerza de un agujero negro.

Ella arrodilló a mi lado y me preguntó- ¿Donde le duele?- Casi por inercia y sin poder dejar de observarla llevé mi mano a la nuca

- Estoy bien- atiné a decirle, no quería preocuparla a pesar que la cabeza me latía como los mil infiernos.

- Mierda, los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos- susurró al tiempo que extendía su mano y palpaba mi cabeza, con cuidado… casi una caricia. Una extraña sensación eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo y se concentró en mi bajo vientre… ¡milagro! "mi amigo" se estaba despertando… _casi podía escuchar música celestial_.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomé su mano libre y la coloqué sobre mi paquete… _Siiiiiiiiiiiiii … alabado sea el Señor, no estaba muerto… creció y se endureció como en los buenos tiempos… Siiiiiii. _Ella la retiró rápidamente mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos, literalmente mi paquete se estremeció ante la pérdida de su calor y como si tuviera vida propia comenzó a palpitar. _Ahh esa sensación._ Ella ahogó un grito y saltó de mi lado.

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooo _

De repente el caos, puertas que se abrían… gritos… corridas…

- Edward, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?- escuché gritar a Jessica mientras se acercaba por el pasillo. ¡_Mierda! porque se tiene que poner eficiente cuando nadie la llama._

La cara de terror de la chica-Noel era impagable, pero desafortunadamente su reacción fue rápida y salió disparada por la puerta sin darme tiempo a nada. _Demonios… no sabía como se llamaba ni donde diablos encontrarla._

Dos horas más tarde, ya en mi departamento lo único que quería hacer era golpear mi cabeza contra la pared… _Estoy seguro que alguien ahí arriba me odia… es claro que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, pero ¿porque tenía que bajar tan rápido?… _

xxxxxx

Como dice mi madre hay que rescatar lo bueno de cada situación… mi encuentro con la chica-Noel, me dejó más frustrado sexualmente de lo que alguna vez habría creído posible pero con una licencia médica paga de diez días.

Ir o no ir a la casa de la playa a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con Jasper y Alice…

… por primera vez en cinco años no iba a trabajar… ir

… aprovechar las vacaciones forzadas para hacer cualquier cosa que se me antoje… no ir

… mi hermana malcriándome como a uno de sus niños… ir

… los niños irrumpiendo en mi habitación a las siete de la mañana… no ir

… hacer cosas de "hombres" con mi amigo… ir

… que las cosas de "hombres" se verían limitadas por su deber de fidelidad hacia mi hermana… no ir

… tener un oponente digno para jugar a la play… ir

… soportar unas cuantas charlas sobre como encaminar mi vida… no ir

… se sometido a sus viles acciones de "te presento a… a quien casualmente acabo de encontrarme y está disponible"… definitivamente no ir

Pero por más que le diera vueltas y vueltas al asunto la verdadera razón por la que no quería salir de la ciudad era la secreta esperanza de volver a encontrarme con ella.

_xxxxxx_

**_31 de diciembre- Subway Pub_**

Caminaba ensimismado directo al pub de moda, tal vez ella estuviera allí. En los últimos días mi obsesión había ido incrementándose en similar medida que mi desesperación… _UNA GRAN MEDIDA!._

La muchedumbre se arremolinaba en la puerta, alegres y dispuestos a dar por terminado el año… un desquicio, la gente que había en las inmediaciones difícilmente cabría dentro de la disco subterránea.

Ni asomo de la chica-Noel, tampoco es que fuera a reconocerla así como así, la había visto en el hospital pero totalmente disfrazada, si hasta la barba blanca se había puesto… pero esos ojos, los reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Un perfume conocido inundó mis fosas nasales. Mi cerebro lo reconoció y "mi amigo" también… como prueba de ello empezó a latir. A mi lado la causa de mis desvelos hablaba por su teléfono celular. _Vale, parece que cierta parte de mi anatomía volvía a la vida. Aleluya! _

- No te preocupes Sam - silencio

- No Jake no regresó todavía vuelve en tres días- silencio

- Voy a estar bien- silencio

- No te sientas culpable, me quedaré un rato y luego me voy a casa- silencio

- Un beso para Emily y que se mejore.

Cortando su llamada giró hacia mi y me encaró- Está muy feo escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

- Hola chica-Noel- le respondí utilizando la mejor sonrisa de mi arsenal. Me devolvió la mirada con un aire compungido.

- ¡Hey extraño! ¿que tal esa cabeza?- me preguntó sonriendo al reconocerme. A "mi amigo" le entraron ganas de saludarla y se sacudió emocionado, dejándome momentáneamente sin habla.

- Como nunca estuvo muy bien que digamos puedo afirmar que está igual que siempre- le respondí flirteando- por cierto, me llamo Edward.

- Soy Bella- me dijo

- Si que lo eres- repliqué acercándome, "mi amigo" se removía inquieto y podía sentir como empezaban a ajustarme los pantalones. Mal momento para volver a la vida, con un manotazo rápido lo puse en su lugar, protestó latiendo. _Dios que no me haya visto, parezco un pervertido... bien en este preciso momento soy un pervertido... me la quiero montar yaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

- De veras, me llamo Isabela pero mis amigos me llaman Bella- me respondió y por su mirada pude darme cuenta que no se le había escapado el detalle. Shit!_- _Bueno nos vemos, me alegra que estés bien- me dijo al tiempo que daba un paso alejándose de mi. _De eso nada. _La sujete firmemente de la mano y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada.

- Vamos- le ordené sin dejarle el mínimo espacio para que protestara- festejemos juntos el fin de año y comencemos juntos el que sigue.

- Tengo que irme- me respondió un tanto envarada

- Ni lo sueñes- le dije ignorándola al tiempo que la arrastraba hacia las escaleras- No te vas a ir

Ella estaba alelada, y traté de aprovechar ese momento de confusión para obligarla a entrar en la disco, pero como en la vida se aplican las leyes de Murphy tropecé y la arrastré conmigo. Impacté contra el suelo, sintiendo el golpe en cada hueso y cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Ella cayó sobre mi diez segundos después. _Me preguntó si "mi amigo" volverá a levantarse o habrá muerto para siempre._

- ¡Ay!- exclamó frotando su hombro. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad rodó y se apartó no sin antes clavarme dolorosamente el codo en el hueco de mis costillas al tomar impulso

- No puedo creerlo- me dijo con una mirada que a todas luces trasmitía que me consideraba un idiota. Me planteé estrangularla, me planteé partirle la boca a besos, pero al final, solo pude quedarme sentado en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración- No estás herido, ¿verdad?

- Estoy mejor que nunca- respondí sarcástico- solo tengo destrozadas un par de costillas, por poco me parto la espalda y me quedo sin ninguna posibilidad de engendrar un hijo por el resto de mi vida, pero salvo por esos pequeños detalles, estoy óptimo.

- Madre santa- dijo ella rodando los ojos- nos pusimos de mal humor ¿eh?- sentí ganas de reír por lo ridículo de la situación pero todavía me costaba inhalar- ¿te corté la respiración cuando te caí encima?- ella frunció el ceño al preguntar y me pareció adorable.

- Creo que no volveré a respirar normalmente hasta dentro de un par de años- le respondí- ¿Por qué será que siempre que estás cerca termino lesionado?

- ¡Calma Firulais!, que no fue culpa mía- me replicó mordaz y tenía que admitir que un cierto grado de razón tenía… al fin y al cabo la estaba arrastrando contra su voluntad escaleras abajo, más preocupado por que ella no volviera a huir que por ver donde mierda ponía mis pies. No me molesté en responderle, simplemente gruñí al tratar de levantarme. Ella palpó mis costillas haciendo que viera las estrellas.

- ¡Hay, me duele!- exclamé

- Ups- respondió con cara de santa

- Me parece vislumbrar una vena vengativa en tu personalidad- le repliqué- lo hiciste adrede… y fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

- Pfff..., soy la persona menos vengativa del mundo- me replicó sonriendo con sorna- vamos te acompaño que estás hecho añicos. _Me acompaña, genial ¿a dónde? ¿hasta la calle? ¿a casa? ¿a mi cama?_ _Dudas existenciales…_

- Bella, eres un sol- le dije seductoramente... _Es hora de empezar a hacer el trabajo fino_

- Eso es lo que yo digo- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa cargada de ironía- pero parece que nadie me cree. Vamos.

Subimos en cámara lenta el tramo de escaleras que habíamos rodado, la usé como bastón abrazándola para apoyarme. _Demonios, me empalmé. Va a pensar que soy un ninfómano… tal vez no se equivocaría demasiado… un ninfómano desesperado… eso me definiría aún mejor._

Cuando llegamos a la acera un taxi se detuvo delante de nosotros, bajó una pareja y quedó libre. _Perfecto, me la llevaría a casa y de ser posible en un viaje non-stop directo a mi cama… en caso de mucho apuro la alfombra de la sala también podía servir… _

- Sube con cuidado- me dijo. Entré con dificultad en el auto, entre los golpes y el empalme se me hacía difícil. Cerró mi puerta. Me distraje por unos segundos con mis pensamientos mientras esperaba que ella entrara por la otra puerta… d_efinitivamente ella tiene que estar arriba sino me va a doler como los mil infiernos cuando quiera penetrarla…_

- Adonde lo llevó- me preguntó el chofer sacándome de mi ensoñación. Ella se alejaba entre la gente en dirección contraria. _Adiós erección, adiós alfombra, adiós cama, adiós a mis posibilidades de terminar el año como la gente… grrr._

_xxxxxx_

Dos malditas semanas, catorce días, trecientos treinta y seis horas, veinte mil ciento sesenta minutos, un millón doscientos nueve mil seiscientos segundos y contando, sin el menor rastro de Bella, ¡Dios! porque mierda vivo en una ciudad cosmopolita en lugar de un pueblo…

El ring-tone de Alice, _merd_, la cena _doble merd._ ¿Qué hora es? Respiré aliviado, aún faltaban dos horas para la noche de pesadilla. Sip, Alice y Jasper atacan de nuevo.

Me apresuré a contestar.

- Hermanitooooo

- Alice

- Te acuerdas de la cena, ¿no?- rodé mis ojos

- ¿Cuándo te he fallado?- le pregunté sarcástico… _un millón de veces, pensé_

- Un millón de veces- me respondió- por eso quiero asegurarme que lo recuerdes

- ¿Ya estás cambiado?- _¿quien diablos se alista dos horas antes?_

- No, acabo de darme una ducha.

- Te podrías poner el conjunto que te regalamos en navidad- me sugirió amablemente. _Traducción quiero que impresiones a la chica que voy a presentarte_.

- Como quieras- le respondí secamente. _Tres cosas odio en la vida… uno haber estado casado con Tania y su consecuencia directa estar frustrado sexualmente, dos no lograr encontrar a la única esperanza que tengo de echarme un polvo y tres que me elijan la ropa…_

- Vamos Eddie no seas malo- grrrr _son cuatro odio que me llame Eddie- _Rosalie es genial.

- Rosalie, ¿qué Rosalie?- pregunté inquieto aunque sabía la respuesta. Rosalie, alias Rose, era la diosa del sexo libre en nuestras épocas universitarias… ya se le podía vislumbrar la veta de dominatriz en ese entonces… tiemblo de solo pensar las cosas que puede estar haciendo ahora. _Jasper te vas a convertir en eunuco… te voy a disparar un buen tiro en los testículos… ese del que te salvaste cuando embarazaste a mi hermana._

_-_ Esa que estudiaba con ustedes algunos fines de semana- me respondió- Está en la ciudad y se encontró con Jasper hace unos días- _Ja, ¡estudiar! Tremendos tríos nos mandamos juntos. Todavía me acuerdo cuando nos colocó un anillo peneal a cada uno y nos mantuvo erectos meta y ponga toda la noche. ¡Santo cielo! estoy en condiciones de declarar oficialmente que mi cuñado enloqueció… ¡Como diantres lleva a cenar al dragón del sexo a la casa en la que vive con **mi hermana**! _

- Preparo el equipo- le respondí sarcástico pensando que no iba a entender de que estaba hablando.

- Siiii- explotó la enana- el tuyo lo llevas puesto y el otro está guardado en la baulera.

- ¿Qué?- repliqué ahogándome

- El equipo está guardado en la baulera- repitió

- ¿Qué equipo?- le pregunté haciéndome el inocente

- Eddie hace años que no me chupo el dedo- me reprendió- te recuerdo que estoy casada con tu amigo, el que de inocente no tiene ni un pelo… _El hijo de puta pervirtió a mi hermana… voy a matarlo- _desempolva las esposas y las cintas de terciopelo. Nos vemos más tarde.

¿Porque no? Me dije a mi mismo, tal vez Rose logre agitar un poco las cosas… y si no es así por lo menos voy a disfrutar de un buen cuerpo desnudo atado a mi cama… siempre tenía la alternativa de hacerle sexo oral y mantenerla lejos de mis partes pudendas para que no se diera cuenta de mi "pequeño" problemilla.

Una hora después la escena estaba lista, y yo me disponía a salir cuando nuevamente sonó el celular… Alice.

_- _¿Se suspendió?- le pregunté. Realmente no me sentía muy desilusionado de que así fuera, me aterrorizaba la idea que Rose se diera cuenta de lo que me pasaba y lo ventoleara por ahí.

- Nooo idiota- me respondió cabreada- Necesito que pases por un súper y traigas un par de botellas de vino.

- ¿Jasper se quedó sin vino?- le pregunté asombrado- En que mundo vivimos… no puedo creerlo.

- No, si- replicó aún más enardecida- acabo de limpiar las tres botellas que tu sobrino tiró en el piso del comedor… apesta- me reí con tanta fuerza que tuve que sentarme porque las piernas no me sostenían- No es gracioso Edward, si Jasper se entera te vas a quedar sin sobrino.

- Para mi lo es- le respondí jadeante- Paso por el súper y voy para allí.

xxxxxx

El tráfico resultó un infierno, la cola en la caja dos infiernos… resultado de la ecuación, llegaba tarde… Alice en lugar de agradecerme el favor me cortaría en trozos.

Le mandé un mensaje de texto… **Estoy atrasado**.

A lo que ella me respondió con otro… **Mueve el culo**.

Me deslizaba despacio buscando la salida de la playa de estacionamiento cuando la vi… caminaba muy suelta de cuerpo por el estacionamiento cargada de bolsas. Clavé los frenos, detuve el auto a su lado y me literalmente me arrojé del auto.

- Hola Bella- la saludé acercándome para que no pudiera evadirme.

- Edward, acabas de darme un susto de muerte- me replicó jadeante con los paquetes en la mano.

- ¿Tienes auto?- le pregunté.

- No, pensaba tomarme un taxi- me respondió

- Deja que te lleve- le dije arrancándole las bolsas y dejándolas en el asiento trasero sin darle tiempo a replicar.

- No te molestes- me respondió elusiva

- Insisto- le repliqué dando por cerrada la conversación al tiempo que abría la puerta del acompañante- Voy a una cena pero me dejé algo en el departamento y tengo que pasar a buscarlo- mentí- Lo recojo, te llevo y me voy a mi cena- Ella se relajó un poco.

- Vale

Creo que podrían darme entrada al Record de los Guiness por la velocidad en que recorrí la distancia que separa el Mall de mi departamento. Aparqué el auto.

- Me esperas aquí o subes conmigo- le pregunté curioso de conocer su respuesta pero dispuesto a obligarla a subir así tuviera que cargármela al hombro.

- ¿Tardarás mucho?- me preguntó dudosa. Contaba con eso, nadie en su sano juicio está dispuesto a quedarse solo en un auto expuesto a que lo asalten.

- No, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si no te dejo sola- le repliqué. Dudó por un instante pero finalmente bajo del auto y subió conmigo.

- Lindo departamento- me acerqué a ella con paso felino.

- Desde aquí se ven buenas vistas- le respondí

- Tenemos algo que festejar- me dijo risueña.

- ¿Y que sería?- le pregunté

- Esta vez no saliste herido del encuentro- bromeó.

- ¿Quién sabe?- le respondí hermético acercándome para que pudiera percibir el tamaño de mi miembro. Ella lo notó y se puso tensa.

- Bueno- me replicó balbuceante adivinando mis intensiones- es un avance que no estés despatarrado en el piso y..

- Bella- la reprendí juguetonamente- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que hablas demasiado?

- Uy, muchas veces- respondió desesperada por hacer o decir lo que fuera con tal de evitar que la besara- De hecho…

- Y en los momentos más inoportunos- la interrumpí ladeando mi cara y acercándome descaradamente.

- Bueno, es que...

- Silencio- le susurré pegando mis caderas a su vientre y acariciando su cuello, acercándola a mí- voy a besar esos labios carnosos que tienes. Me vuelven loco.

- Santo cielo- susurró. Recorrí su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua. Ella suspiró. Sin dudarlo me adentré en su boca y la exploré apasionadamente. Mis manos excitaban sus pezones, que se endurecieron con mi roce. Mi polla latía aprisionada por mis pantalones. Deslicé mi mano y acaricié sus nalgas por debajo de la falda. Ella gimió. Mi libido se disparó al quinto infierno cuando al deslizar mi mano hacia su entrada sentí lo mojada que estaba. La acaricié con maestría, al tiempo que deslizaba el elástico de su braga para tener acceso irrestricto a su vagina. Uno de mis dedos entraba y salía al tiempo que con el pulgar excitaba su clítoris. Pude sentir como se estremecía mientras se formaba su orgasmo. Mi envergadura se hinchaba y latía a un ritmo increíble, en comunión con ella, acompañándola siguiendo su ritmo. Ni siguiera de adolescente se me había puesto tan dura solo por besar y acariciar a una chica. Pero ocurrió. _Alabado sea el Señor que no me ha abandonado… mi verga vive!_

- Esto no está bien Edward- exclamó jadeante intentando recomponerse

- Te equivocas- le respondí con voz seductora tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndome a mi habitación- esto está la mar de bien.

Mi verga latió en un todo de acuerdo…

Definitivamente esta vez voy a necesitar los servicios de Jasper como abogado defensor… acabo de convertirme en un secuestrador… Bella de este departamento no se va, ni un regimiento de gurkas logrará sacarla de mi cama…

xoxoxox


End file.
